


Grow Old With Me

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hey look boxocats barfed up something new, Implied Killugon, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kite and Ging are old and they yell at kids to stay off their lawn, M/M, Short Story, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: I want to be with you till my last page. - a.r. asher





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let's just imagine Ging and Kite got married in their 20's, so they should at least be in their 50's in this
> 
> Also if you somehow think I am fetishizing old men, I'm not LMAO, relationships that last till death are my weakness

It had at least been 32 years.

 

And there was still nothing on TV.

 

Ging had scrolled through all the channels at least twice by now. He slammed down the remote in frustration, and stamped towards the front door; one that was screened with glass, so it faultlessly showcased all of the beautiful greenery outside. "I guess I'll go work on the yard some more," he emitted. As beautiful as it already was, the work was never quite done. 

 

"More? Stay inside with me," Kite protested. He had been preparing the supper, as usual. "Don't you remember what your doctor told you?"

 

Ging had been the type of person that was always needing something to do, especially now since he's retired. His black hair was now speckled with gray, his scruff scruffier than it's ever been, frown and marionette lines now arranged on his face. "You're right. I should take it easy." He wasn't happy, but he really didn't want his husband to worry anymore, either. 

 

His husband, Kite, whom he's been married to and loved dearly for 32 whole years and counting. Kite's hair was still very long, except he had kept it wrapped in a bun more often; he still had his blue hat, which he didn't really care for anymore, but wore it regardless because it hid his crow's feet. Both were still very handsome despite their age. 

 

"It's almost time for dinner, anyway," Kite made his way through to kitchen to meet Ging, his smile sincere and eyes soft as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm making your favorite."

 

"Salmon?"

 

"Mm-hmm," Kite pecked him on the cheek and rested his head against Ging's shoulder. "Did you talk to Gon today?" 

 

Ging took Kite's hands and began to play with and kiss his fingers. "Yeah. He says he's found a new job with better working hours, so he can stay home and help Killua with their baby."

 

"Good, what's he doing now?"

 

"He helps out at the children's zoo."

 

"Really? That should work for him, he's both so good with animals and kids."

 

"Their baby is still very healthy, and they both say hi."

 

"I’m so proud of them. Oh, Ging, we need to go to Whale Island and visit them eventually."

 

Ging gritted his teeth. 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Mito lives there... that cranky old lady abuses me."

 

Kite departed from Ging, ignoring his last retort, to continue cooking. "But I want to see my grandbaby," he pouted. "And Mito doesn't abuse you... what are you talking about?!"

 

~

 

After dinner, the two had huddled up together on the sofa, keeping each other warm and listening to each other's heartbeats while the sun began to set outside.

 

Kite disturbed the silence by mumbling to his husband, "I honestly wouldn't mind heading off to bed now. Ah, I really am getting old..."

 

Ging reached over to kiss his forehead. "Really? You're younger than me, shut up."

 

"Heh, make me."

 

And he did by capturing Kite's lips with his own, holding them captive, nibbling on the bottom lip gently - and he knew he would do that. His sweet taste that drove Ging mad had remained the same all these years...

 

"Ah, I love you," Kite breathed as he let go. "I've loved you since the day we met." Closing his eyes, he began to reminisce that very day, when he was homeless, cold and hungry. "You gave me a chance and you took me in when no one else did." 

 

"That was so long ago, huh," Ging began to reminisce as well as he cradled Kite in his arms. "I remember being so nervous when I proposed to you on the World Tree."

 

"Noticeably." 

 

"Tch, and you're still an ass." The silence had resumed until Ging awkwardly murmured, "So, uh, do you want to go to the bedroom to have sex or something?”

 

“You just called me an ass and you think you get sex?”

 

“But, I love ass,” Ging chortled while he rubbed Kite’s rump. “I have Viagra.”

 

"Viagra? So you finally admit you can't get hard by yourself anymore."

 

"Dammit, it was a 'yes' or 'no' question."

 

"Okay then," Kite untangled himself from Ging's arms and stood up with a highly amused look on his face as he began to walk to the master bedroom. "Show me you still have it." 

 

Ging said nothing, but instead just shot up from the sofa determinedly.

 

Nothing between them had really changed.


End file.
